


[Podfic] Masters of Their Fates

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [5]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Regret, Reincarnation, Richard and Khan were very bad men, Shakespearean style language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock recovers from his fall from St Bart's, John rages at those who tried to kill him. When they sleep, the Richard and Khan they once were rage too. These two men, steeped in blood and brutality, confess their sins and their violent ends - could they spiral again down the paths that destroyed them in those first lives, if they so choose? Will they lose each other to such madness again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Masters of Their Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masters of Their Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453390) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



Masters of Their Fates: Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eq50u39acues579/5_Masters_of_Their_Fates.mp3)


End file.
